The Past Returns to the Present
by IceyArticuno
Summary: (I stink at summaries) A/U Fic. What if Vegeta and Goku had older sisters? What if the sisters were looking for them? Find out!
1. Default Chapter-Prolouge

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!! 

Note to all you wonderful readers that I, Icey_Articuno, is making some of this story up so it'll work. Now this whole thing starts right after Trunks comes back from defeating Cell in his time and just before he leaves. So don kill me if this is a bit strange for a bit. Oh yeah in my version the girls when they go SSJ their hair doesn't stick up. Jus the guy's. Trunks smiles slightly as he returns back to Capsule Corp. Bulma runs outside, her face full of confused fear. "Trunks! Oh my gosh are you alright? What happened back there?" she franticly checks him to make sure he wasn't hurt. Trunks gently grabs her hands and smiles. "Don't worry mother...Cell is dead now so I need to return to the past to tell Gohan and the others that the Androids and Cell are gone from the future." Trunks puts her hands down and begins to climb into the Time Machine. As he does though he stops. "Trunks? Is something wrong? You look a bit...disturbed..." Bulma stares at him. Trunks doesn't answer. He gets down from the Time Machine and looks around muttering to himself. "I sense something...but what?...where is it coming from?" Trunks looks back at Bulma, "I have to go look around...someone is here...a very powerful someone...s." "Be careful, Trunks..." Says Bulma, concerned. "I will." Trunks rises into the air and soars around the area near Capsule Corp. Suddenly something catches his attention and he looks to the right. Over in an alley, a few blocks away from Capsule Corp., are 6 people. Two of them are talking earnestly while the other four look through the rubble and the deserted streets and houses. When they come out the shadows Trunks gasps. He bites his lip to stop himself from screaming. They are Super Saiyajins... 

The first one is a man with a blue Capsule Corp. jacket on with a red shirt underneath. His hair sticks up like a Super Saiyajins and it is short, like Trunks's, just that his is more spreadout than just straight up. He has blue pants on, emblazoned with the Capsule Corp. mark on one of the pockets. The second one to appear is a young woman with yellowish-red tinted hair that goes about 3 inches past her shoulders. She has on a crimson T-shirt with tight black leather pants. Trunks looks closer at this woman and marvels at how much she looks like his father, Vegeta. Just that she doesn't have his fathers high forehead or complete piercing eyes. Her eyes have the same look just a bit more softer. The third person out of the shadows is also woman. She has on a yellow T-shirt with a white shirt underneath with pink pants. The back of the pink shirt says BADGIRL. Trunks's eyes widen at this, but he stops himself from laughing out loud. The woman has pure yellow hair that goes to about shoulder length. The next person out is also another woman with a blue Capsule Corp. jacket tied around her waist. She has on a blue tanktop with blue pants that have the Capsule Corp. mark on the pocket. Her hair is yellowish-blue that reaches down to her waist. She has a sword with a dragon carved into the handle. The sword has a extremely valuable-looking blue stone at the end of it. Two boys then walk out-both chattering about things Trunks's can't hear. They both have on jackets-one gold the other silver. Both have white t-shirts on underneath and gold or silver pants. The only difference between them, as Trunks notices, was their clothes and their hair. One boy had wispier hair-a bit like his own when he had long hair. The other had more 'together' hair. It looked a bit in-between his father's hair style and Goku's. Both boys, Trunks noted, were extremely bored looking and pulling faces at the older Saiyajins in front of them. Each of them is wearing either Goku's style of shoes or his own. The two in the back suddenly get very angry and yell at the adults in the front. 

" HEY! Remind Us WHY we are here again would ya?" They both cross their arms and tap the ground impatiently. The woman with the shortest hair turns around with a smile. 

"Well...don't you two Terrible Twins remember? You two have the best memory of all of us!" She smirks and turns back around making the two boys stick their tongues out at her when her back was facing them. She whirled around making them squeak as they tried to get their tongues back in their mouths. 

"Ahhh! Look what I see...Yoo-hoo! Crystal? Can you comere for a second please?" She calls out sweetly to the oldest woman in the front. Both boys look horrified. The woman, Crystal, turns around with, what appears to Trunks, a perfect smirk exactly like Vegeta's. 

"Yes Hero? Is there some problem?" The two boys are now staring at her, at bit past pure terror on their faces. 

"Oh...well I don't know Crystal...would you call them wondering why we are here bad?" she smiles sweetly at Crystal. The boys both shake their heads, their eyes plead with Crystal not to kill them. 

"Ohhh! No! Of course not! Besides I don't want to hurt you two..." Crystal smiles again and turns around as the two 'twins' sigh in relief. Suddenly she turns on the other woman with the sword, angrily. 

"Now I am just getting sick and tired of this, Releena! Why don't you tell us why we are here, hmm?" She stares furiously at her. Releena looks away, trying to avoid her angry gaze. The man in the front answers. 

"Leave her alone Valena...she is just as unsure of her choice...just as you are with finding your brother-Vegeta..." Trunks's eyes widen in shock and surprise. 'This woman is my father's SISTER? But she doesn't look over 25!...She does look like him though...but how is she related to my father??' The woman, either Valena or Crystal, Trunks wasn't sure, answers back angrily. 

"Yes! Of course I am Rulon! I have been waiting to take my title back from that brat as long as I can remember! I want to find whoever she's looking for NOW so I can look for Vegeta without bother and give him a piece of my mind-the little selfish Prince Brat!" Rulon sighs heavily as he turns and places a hand on her shoulder. Trunks gets a better look at his face and notices that he looks strained. 

"Yes my Princess, but please! Even you must be calm or we will never find what we are looking for!" he sighs then looks at Releena, "Anyway...who did you say we were here to look for again?" Releena looks at him, a bit of worry stamped on her face. 

"Well...to be honest I haven't seen him for such a long time I have to remember...let's see...K...K something! What was it? OOH! I wish I could remember...wait! I've got it! We are looking for my older er younger? brother-Kakkarot. His friends call him...Goku..." she sighs, a pleasant smile on her face. Trunks, however, has a very different face. He was fighting the urge to fall out of the air. This was one too many surprises for him. 'They're looking for Goku!! Are they really related to him? To my father?? What's going on!? This is too much! Everything is changing! Father! Help me! I-I don't know what to do!!' 

END OF PROLOUGE 

Hehe...I know I scare easy but hey! This rules! R&R PLEASE!!!!! I love to hear from you guys! Icey_Articuno. email me at [1]bekahsaurus@allidaho.com if you want to tell me personally how much you like the beginning. 

References 

1. mailto:bekahsaurus@allidaho.com 


	2. Oops, Looks Like You've been Caught Trun...

Chapter 1:  
  
Oops...Looks like You've been caught  
  
Trunks!  
  
Last time on "The Past returns to the Present"...Trunks has discovered some very mysterious strangers and what do you know! They appear to be related to Vegeta and to Goku! Looks like Trunks will have his hands full if they aren't.... find out today what their purpose IS! In chapter 1!  
  
(As always: I DONT OWN DBZ!)  
  
  
  
Trunks was dying. He didn't believe what he was hearing. 'People are looking for Goku and My Father! Are they truly related to Goku? And my father??...Why does this always happen to us??...Wait! They can't find Goku, relative or not! He's not alive!' 'That may be true,' a nasty little voice in his head reminded him, 'but your father is alive, right? They might have a Time Machine...then even your Father would be out of luck.' Trunks made the mistake of saying his reply out loud.  
  
"So? They'll never get my father! Even if I have to stop them myself!" Trunks suddenly realized that he had been stupid enough to talk out loud when he wasn't supposed to. All activity on the ground stopped as one by one the strange Saiyans looked up at him.  
  
'Aw Man! Now I've blown it! They'll probably kill me!' Trunks prepared himself as he went Super-Saiyan to defend himself if they attacked him. One by one they used a move that Trunks knew as "Instantaneous Movement". They arranged themselves in a circle around him.  
  
'To prevent my escape...' Trunks thought bitterly. He decided to find out who and what they wanted for they made no move to talk to him.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with Earth? What do you want with Vegeta and Goku?" Trunks stared Rulon in the face. Rulon looked at him and Trunks was shocked to see amusement had settled into his eyes.  
  
'Amusing...A Super-Saiyan? Here? This is laughable, but he is formidable looking...' Rulon started sizing him up in power and size. Trunks felt the hard gaze of Crystal on his back. He heard the two 'twins' next to him snorting with laughter. They stopped with a glance from the hardcore female Super-Saiyan.  
  
"What are you doing here young one?" barked out Crystal, coldly.  
  
"It's Trunks, not 'Young One'...."said Trunks, snapping back just as angrily, "What do you think I'm doing here?"  
  
"Huh...tough words from a weakling." she said flatly.  
  
"I told you its Trunks. What should I call you? 'Crazy-old-woman'?" he called back making her ki flare angrily.  
  
"You've got a lot of nerve for one so stupid! I asked you first...underwear man!" Crystal's temper was very short.  
  
'Just like my father's....,' thought Trunks a bit sadly.  
  
"You did not!" yelled one of the two 'twins', "He asked you first and I think...that uh...hehe...uh...never mind me...hehe...oops." Trunks almost laughed at the site before him. The boy had started to splutter uncontrollably at a glance from Crystal's. Rulon finally cracked and started to smile.  
  
"Enough! This is too much even for one such as I...Come Trunks. You will ask again! I despise being rude to our host! Come ask away! You deserve answers! I see that now...I also know you won't leave us alone until you get the answers you want so ask!" Rulon smiled warmly as Trunks's jaw dropped open in shock.  
  
'How did he know I wouldn't leave? This is just too crazy to be sane anymore!' Releena smiled laughingly.  
  
"I take it that you're surprised," Releena said smiling. Trunks looked a bit surprised again at this statement.  
  
"Come on! You can't be that tongue tied can you?" She chuckled at his obvious confusion as Trunks shook his head dumbly, wondering where it was going to end up at...  
  
"No...I just want to know what you are doing here and what you want with Goku and Fa-I mean Vegeta." Trunks looked down at the ground below him, trying not to give anything away. Suddenly he felt Crystal move towards him. Trunks looked up and ducked just in time as Crystal tried to grab him.  
  
"What!!? Your father is Vegeta? Prince of Saiyans? Where is he!? Tell me now!!" Crystal reaches for him again, but Rulon reached forward and smacked her hand out of the way, startling Trunks and Crystal.  
  
"Will you not stop? You are going to seriously injure yourself or Trunks! You better think! You would be hurting one of your own blood if you aren't careful!" Rulon glared at Crystal reproachfully. Crystal looks at him, startled.  
  
"But...I only want to see Vegeta, not him!" Crystal says, a bit disturbed. She stared at Rulon with a strange look. Sighing, Crystal nodded curtly and put her hand down. Gliding back to her position next to Hero, she watched as Trunks shifted his attention to Rulon. Trunks opened his mouth to speak, but is stopped when Rulon raised his hand.  
  
"Let us introduce ourselves." he stated firmly. Trunks nodded his head and waited patiently. Rulon began slowly.  
  
"I am Rulon...." Trunks smiled at Rulon knowingly that most Saiyan's don't have last names.  
  
"I am Princess Valena, but I prefer Crystal. Don't call me Valena...if you do you will pay." Crystal stared at him hatefully as Rulon sighed and shook his head. The woman with the shortest hair smiled as she flipped it slightly.  
  
"I'm Hero...No I'm not really a hero," she said, laughing slightly at his perplexed look," I'm just a normal Saiyan like you...well not that you are a normal Saiyan...hmmm...You are half Saiyan-half Earthling? Amazing!" she smiled again making Trunks look at her.  
  
"How did you know that I was not a true Saiyan?" Trunks stared at her laughing face.  
  
"That, my friend, is a secret! You may learn of it when the time comes. Now!" she clapped her hands together to change the subject, "You two next please!" she pointed at the two 'twins' on the other side of Trunks. They smiled.  
  
"Oh stop it Hero! You're embarrassing us!" they said at the same time, pretending to blush. Hero grined at them. They smiled mischievously at Trunks.  
  
The one with the gold shirt speaks first.  
  
"Ahem," Trunks noticed that he is talking with a fake English accent," I am...Saltar...The greatest faker of all time! The greatest idiot of all time stands (ahem, I mean hovers) next me."  
  
The other 'twin' looks at him, horrified. He suddenly smiles evilly and when he spoke agian Trunks noticed that he spoke with a fake Scottish accent.  
  
"Aye...And ma name be Jairi...of course we ain't twins or nothing' like that o' course...He's too much Englishy an' I'm too much Scotty...got it then?....Good lad! O' course he ain't the brightest thing, is he Trunks? He has a boulder for a brain!" Saltar looked insulted and punched Jairi in the stomach, catching Trunks and Jairi by surprise. Jairi doubled up, but Trunks could've just sworn that Jairi had winked at him.  
  
"Aye! And them bloody Scotts are stupid as anything! Wouldn't you say so my boy?" Saltar looks at Trunks quizzically. Suddenly Jairi punched Saltar in the back making him almost fall to the ground, which Trunks realized once again is a ways down.  
  
"Oy! What'd I tell ya laddie? Them Englishmen have no heart-OOMPH!!!!" Saltar slugged Jairi and Jairi started punching him back. They started whirling around each other and hitting at each other with an incredible speed that Trunks could barely follow with his eyes. They stopped a little later and Trunks is amazed to see they look just fine (besides their hair- which is a little messed up). Saltar laughed as Jairi fumes. They started talking normally.  
  
"I beat YOU!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"I did too, so don't be a baby!" Saltar stuck his tongue out at Jairi. Jairi, of course, grabbed it.  
  
"You did not, ya little tongue twister!"  
  
"LIHILL!? LEA GO MAH TONGUE!!!" Jairi let go of his tongue as Saltar spluttered angrily.  
  
"How Dare YOU!!!"  
  
"Ooooo! I'm sooo scared!!" Rulon started to laugh slightly. He regained his composure and stared at them angrily.  
  
"Now stop that! You know we haven't time for this! Your games are as silly and as stupid as you both are! Now let us finish this first and then you both can argue about who beat who later alright?" Rulon was serious but he couldn't resist smiling good-naturedly. They both nod and look at Trunks as if nothing had ever happened. Trunks looked at them strangely. They merely smile even wider in response. Releena smiled.  
  
"You already know me, but what the heck...I'm Releena. Rulon is my blood relative." Releena smiled again as Trunks looked back and forth between her and Rulon.  
  
'Yes they do look sort of alike...Great Kami! What in the blazes is going on here??' Hero suddenly smacked her head, surprising Trunks.  
  
"Oh!! I totally forgot to tell you that Rulon is also my blood-relative! How could I have forgotten??"  
  
Trunks stared at her in shock. "Okkkk...So lemme get this straight...you and her are his cousins??"  
  
"Yeah! That's it exactly!" Hero smiled at him. Releena and Rulon chuckled.  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Wait. If you are related to her and him...then you are related to GOKU???" Releena, Hero, and Rulon nod.  
  
"Yeah...Kakkarot is my...uh...what would you say? Older or younger?" Releena looked at Rulon and Hero.  
  
"Well...I'd say now he's your older brother...I think..." Rulon scratched his head. Hero sighs.  
  
"Well I guess now he is your older brother...just in the past you were older than him." Hero nodded slowly, thoughtfully.  
  
"Urg...Or its the other way around-I am not so sure myself to be truthful." Rulon tipped his head to the side slightly. Trunks stared. "What do you mean by...err..."younger" or "older" brother now?"  
  
Releena laughed. "I personally am not sure, but I am sure I will find out- that is why I need to know where Kakkarot is! Please! I haven't seen him since he was a baby!" Releena's beautiful blackish-blue eyes plead with Trunks's blue ones making him feel as though he was in another world.  
  
'She is so beautiful...soft-looking hair...lovely bluish-black eyes...WAIT A SECOND?!? WHAT IN THE HECK AM I THINKING??? Am I already falling for someone I barely even know? How can this be??' Trunks shook his head, trying to free himself from the ridiculous feelings he had.  
  
"Hellllllllllllllloooooooooo?????" Releena waved a hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. Trunks's mind suddenly snapped back into reality and he blushed, embarrassed for spacing out.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Looks like the Mighty Prince...err...Trunks...is blushing!" Saltar teased. Releena laughed and Trunks noted how musical her voice was. Suddenly the laughter spread, like a bug, to the others in turn. Soon even Crystal was snickering. Trunks blushed again, causing further merriment among his new friends. 'New friends eh? I guess they are...I feel like I can trust them now...besides Crystal that is...'  
  
Crystal suddenly stopped snickering and stared at Trunks with an intensity that probably could melt glaciers.  
  
"Why...young Prince....Do you not trust me?"  
  
Trunks's jaw dropped. "H-how? Did you...know that??"  
  
Crystal smirked, an identical one to Vegeta's. "You are my brother's son and I am his sister. You are in a way part of me and I am part of you. You could hear my thoughts too if you tried." Crystal cocked her head to the side, almost mockingly. "Come on, try! I bet my worthless...." she trailed off, unable to say anything.  
  
Suddenly a great hurt filled Crystal's eyes. She turned away, small tears running down her face. Rulon flew past Trunks to her. He started to talk to her, but Trunks couldn't understand a single thing they said. It was some foreign language. Crystal suddenly faced Rulon and stared at him. Trunks noticed some strange crescent mark on her neck. Rulon sighed, shook his head, and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. Trunks raised an eyebrow and remembered suddenly a strange crescent mark on his mother's neck.  
  
'Does Crystal's mark and my mother's mark mean the same thing?....Are they the same thing...?' Trunks's mind flitted back to the past-when he had gone back to the past. He remembered his past father and his past mother had the same mark. Crystal sighed, wiped her eyes, and turned back to Trunks.  
  
"I am sorry for the delay....I...I got emotional. I haven't seen my brother since..." her voice cracked.  
  
Hero sighed. "Since he was 4."  
  
Crystal glared daggers at Hero for talking out. "I don't think I authorized you to-"  
  
"Valena...stop...please." Rulon stared at her, his eyes radiating his love and concern for her.  
  
'So...Crystal and Rulon must be married I guess...or...uh...what was that word again?' Trunks scratched his head. 'Oh yeah-Bonded!'  
  
Crystal sighed, resentfully. "Please.... Trunks. I have to know where my brother is.... Is he here?"  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow, but shook his head. "He is dead in this time-so is Goku. I have to go back to the past to see my father and Goku."  
  
Crystal sighed sadly. 'Maybe my brother does not exist anymore...?' she shook her head, mad at herself.  
  
'What are you saying, you pathetic excuse for a Saiyan? Of course he is alive! Why wouldn't he??" she berated herself for thinking he'd be dead in every time and place.  
  
"I will find my brother. He is NOT dead. If he is, that baka will lose his head in HELL!" Crystal shouted making everyone look at her in surprise. Releena looks bewildered, laughed, and scratched her head just like Goku does. Rulon tries to act as though this is not a surprise. Saltar's and Jairi's jaws dropped in surprise. Hero stared, a little shocked. Releena tried to break the foreboding mood.  
  
"My guess is that you aren't too happy.... Right?" Crystal glared at her, a deadly look on her face, as if she was saying: "I was not crying, damn it! I am the Princess of ALL Saiyans! I don't care worth bull crap about my baka brother!!!" Releena laughed, uncertain. She looks at the ground and fidgeted. Crystal turned to face Trunks again.  
  
"Well. How far back do you go?"  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"In TIME!" Crystal snarled. Trunks looked startled but answered quickly.  
  
"Twenty years."  
  
Crystal stared. 'Huh...funny...we just came from that time!....We were at another planet though....' she scratched her head. "Well then. That is where we will go-twenty years into the past. You-" -Crystal pointed at Releena-"Take care of Him." she jerked her head at Trunks. Trunks stiffened up, surprised and caught off guard. Releena looks surprised as Trunks thinks bitterly, 'So?' This is what it comes down to, Aunt? You have Her kill me? So you can be happy? I think not...' To his intense surprise he heard Releena's voice in his head, 'Trunks...? Can you hear me?' Trunks cautiously answered back. 'Yes...I can 'hear' you...what is it?' He heard Releena's mental sigh of relief. 'Listen...Princess Valena is just as cold as her brother-your father. Now listen carefully...She will not have me kill you-understand?' Trunks snorted catching everyone's attention.  
  
"Allergies?" asked Rulon politely.  
  
"Uh no sir...just I remembered something funny that's all." Trunks said, hoping he'd buy it.  
  
Rulon stared at him as suddenly understanding crept across his strong features. He nodded once and turned back to Crystal, which Trunks had noticed, was surrounded by Saltar, Jairi, Hero and Releena-all talking in the same foreign language that Trunks had heard before. The talking was extremely fast. He couldn't even keep up with the words of the language. Releena sighed as the conversation between the other Saiyans droned on, leaving her out of it. Slowly each Saiyan was left out until there was only Hero, Rulon, and Crystal left. Releena drifted in front of Trunks, her eyes staring into his. She nodded and he knew instantly that all would be well. Crystal sighed and waves her hand impatiently, signaling the end of the conversation.  
  
"Now we must go. Hero?"  
  
Hero nodded. Hero cupped her hands together and closed her eyes. Trunks watched, fascinated, as an intense ball of yellow light appeared in her hands. She opened her eyes and breathed on the light making it swell to an enormous size. Hero let it go as it floated in the air and stretched to a huge size.  
  
"Now it is ready. Releena will meet us later." Hero glides through and  
  
disappears. Saltar, Jairi, and Rulon follow. Crystal smirks.  
  
"Beware, little one.... You might not survive versus Her." Crystal gave  
  
Releena a deadly look and goes through. It closed instantly. Trunks gulps  
  
and turns to face Releena-who was not there. He looks around, left to right  
  
and finally up and down-  
  
"There you are!" Trunks went to the ground. Releena laughs and pulls out a  
  
small capsule.  
  
"Hey! That looks like OUR technology! Where did you get it??"  
  
"Yours? I did not know you had been to the planet Thyme."  
  
"Thyme?" Asks Trunks, confused.  
  
Releena smiles. "Yes, Thyme. It is a slang there for Time." Releena clicks  
  
the button and throws it on the ground. With a small 'POOF' a sort of fridge  
  
appears. She walks over and casually opens it up.  
  
"You want a drink?" she says, holding up a strange holder.  
  
"What's this?" says Trunks, taking it in his hands and examining it.  
  
"It's a flask! You know-a canteen of a kind." Releena laughs. Trunks opens  
  
it up and takes a sniff.  
  
"What is in this anyway?"  
  
"Jerymone."  
  
Trunks looks at her. "What?"  
  
She laughs again. "Jerymone-Laughing Sprite."  
  
He snorts, extremely amused by the name. "Laughing Sprite? What kind of name  
  
is THAT?"  
  
Releena snickers. "That's what happens when you translate it! Jerymone is a  
  
EXTREMELY funny, ticklish drink. I cannot stop laughing for a long time  
  
unless I drink this-" she holds up another flask, "Peryneas-Jaws of Hell."  
  
Trunks flinched at the name and he replied slowly. "Why is it called Jaws of  
  
Hell? Peryneas...."  
  
Releena looks a little uncomfortable. "Because it is so fiery and it is er  
  
has a very fierce taste. It is also a drink of...er...passion. It is uh...a  
  
fire kinda drink. Errr..." she looks extremely uncomfortable. 'Is she trying  
  
to get me DRUNK??' Trunks stared at her incredulously. She shakes her head  
  
suddenly. Releena replies as though she can hear his thoughts.  
  
"No! I am not trying to get you DRUNK! I am just saying this cause you asked  
  
and if you want to drink Jerymone the only way to stop laughing before you  
  
kill yourself is to drink Peryneas. There was quite a few people there that  
  
died because they refused to drink it. I am absolutely SERIOUS Trunks!" she  
  
yells at his unbelieving look. "You think I am making this up???" Trunks  
  
looks a bit nervous.  
  
"Well sort of..." He fidgets uncomfortably.  
  
"UHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She growls and rolls her eyes. "I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT A  
  
PRINCE WOULD THINK I'M TRYING TO GET INTO HIS BED!!!!!" Releena smacks  
  
Trunks as hard as she can. Trunks goes flying and runs straight through the  
  
side of a house. She snarls as she pulls out-not one, but TWO swords.  
  
Releena stares in dumb shock at the other sword. She looks at the hilt to  
  
see the Dragon on it has red stone eyes not blue stone eyes like hers has.  
  
The hilt's end at the handle has a gorgeous red stone. Trunks pulls himself  
  
out of the rubble of the building and weakly walks back up to the stunned  
  
female Saiyan. Trunks saw his armor was quite beat up. 'It's almost  
  
brand-new!!' Releena stared, mouth agape, at the two swords. One in each  
  
hand. Suddenly, as if acting on instinct, Trunks gently takes the red stone  
  
sword from Releena's vice-like grip. A sheath appears on his back and he  
  
places the sword in it. Instantly he feels a strange magic invade his mind  
  
and a swirl of images flits through his mind. Strange languages become a  
  
part of his memory...even his father's language. Trunks feels his eyes burn  
  
for a few seconds and unknowingly to him, his eyes-his iris's become slits  
  
and his eyes become red. (AN: No not his entire eye-just where his pupil  
  
is-you know! The part where his eyes are usually blue!!!) His vision becomes  
  
woozy for a few seconds and suddenly he can see again-not just normally  
  
though, everything is sharper and clearer. Trunks stares at Releena and  
  
notes that her eyes have turned blue and become slits. Releena stares at him  
  
and says gently, "Majri no bote markeya sparekee boujin...."  
  
Trunks heard it as, "Legend now has brand-new names of warriors...."  
  
He stared and replied softly. "Sait muare?"  
  
Releena heard it as, "They are?"  
  
She laughs. "Mote Majrianry Boujins-Trunks aite Releena....Driagoin  
  
Boujins."  
  
Trunks heard it again as, "The Legendary Warriors-Trunks and  
  
Releena.... Dragon Warriors."  
  
Trunks sighed. He felt the strange fire leave his eyes like a trickling  
  
stream. Releena's eyes also fade and she smiles weakly.  
  
"How about that Laughing Sprite now?"  
  
Trunks laughed long and loud. He grinned, exhausted.  
  
"Sure. I could use SOME drink right now...." Releena smiles and hands it to  
  
him. Trunks takes a deep drink from it. As it flows down his throat it  
  
bubbles and fizzes. It even appears to be jumping! He sputters and laughs,  
  
gurgling.  
  
"This-HOHOHHAHAHA!! Th-This Stuff Tickles!!!! HEHEHAHAHAHOO!!" Trunks  
  
laughed. He couldn't stop himself! Releena laughed and smirked. Trunks,  
  
still laughing, noticed her smirk had a sad touch to it. Suddenly the  
  
bubbling, tickling sensation stopped and Trunks felt himself blacking out.  
  
He slumped to the ground. Releena leaned down and when his hair went back to  
  
normal she pushed his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry.... You'll just sleep for a while.... Crystal didn't want to you to  
  
wake up at all but I changed it. In 30 minutes you will wake up.... Sorry  
  
Prince." Trunks's vision failed him and he suddenly felt her lips brush on  
  
his forehead. Everything went undeniably blank. Releena sighed and picked up  
  
the unconscious Saiyan Prince and threw him over her shoulder, his arms  
  
hanging limply. Releena then took to the sky. 'Now where does he  
  
live?....Ah! This is it. I know that Time Capsule. I suppose his mother will  
  
be concerned for him if I show up with him looking like he is dead...hmm...'  
  
She paused in the sky and looked at the ruined buildings around Capsule  
  
Corp. 'I believe I will leave him nearby. No one will touch him. My magic  
  
will take care of that. But why do I suddenly feel...like I have bonded to  
  
him? I feel close to him....' She goes to the bushes in front of the damaged  
  
Capsule Corporation and places Trunks's still form in the shadow. Releena  
  
places a hand on his forehead and mutters something. His form shimmers and  
  
disappears.  
  
"Sorry little Prince. I truly had no choice. I believe later you will  
  
understand why I do and what I do. And maybe I will understand why I  
  
feel...strange...." She sighs. Releena raises her hands in front of her and  
  
creates the same thing Hero created earlier. As it stretches she pauses and  
  
looks back. Releena's sharp eyes pick up the wavy air where Trunks was  
  
hidden. She looks at it, not daring to say anything.  
  
Finally, "I love you, Prince. By the stars though I wish I knew why...." She  
  
steps through the now completed portal. Releena's hair flies up for a split  
  
second from the wind, then stops moving as the portal closes. Trunks, in his hidden air,  
  
stirs slightly at her last words.  
  
"Driagoin Boujin.... Maye?"  
  
"Dragon Warrior.... Why?"  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1!!!  
  
HAHAH!!!!!! I love this stuff!!!! Tell me how ya like it! Hehe-Now you know  
  
what I mean in the summary when I say: MT/R. Hehehe! Enjoy this until I get  
  
the next chapter up!!!! I bet though one question you all have-Why o why  
  
does Releena like him already?? Hehe-Comon...Do I really have to explain?  
  
They both are the same thing-Dragon Warriors. I will explain some more  
  
later. The Dragon Warrior thing is a bit like bonding-without the  
  
shoulder-biting thing-yet.  
  
NEXT TIME ON THE PAST RETURNS TO THE PRESENT:  
  
Vegeta has a wonderful, quite unexciting breakfast or is it? Some people  
  
show up and ruin it for the Prince-His Sister. It's a family feud!!!! Look  
  
out Vegeta!! Your sister is gonna get you if you do not remember her!!!  
  
Bulma-you better beware. Crystal doesn't like ppl like you getting close to  
  
royal blood. But on the other hand what's First Choice mean? Find out their problem.NEXT TIME! 


End file.
